This project is designed to characterize the ocular zonule in its morphology and chemistry, and to further its classification among the structural proteins of the body by immunochemistry. Antibodies to zonular protein and to the most closely similar fibrous protein, the microfibrils of elastic tissue, have been raised and are being used in both light microscopy and transmission electron microscopy with the staphylococcal protein A-peroxidase method. Lens-dislocating disease in humans and animals will be studied, and anatomic and biochemical features of lens-zonule relationship of importance in cataract extraction.